


Vulnerable

by e1even



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1even/pseuds/e1even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for nearly a year, they finally take it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Something self-indulgent I've been working on. Warning for a transgender character in a sexual situation, if you haven't seen the tags. Probably a bit of OOC-ness. Happy weed day.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with such a pissy roommate." Naruto commented, frowning at Sasuke, who was already seated on their couch.

"You're no star of a boyfriend yourself." Sasuke teased.

Naruto set down the dish of stir fry to cross his arms.

"Hey! Take that back! I even made dinner tonight!"

"Naruto, you are aspiring to be a chef."

"Doesn't mean I'd rather not have to not make food right now and to not be standing up." Naruto just passed him a pair of chopsticks, collapsing onto the couch beside him.

Out of everything to happen in Sasuke's life, going to college and ending up in a single dorm facing the overly excitable blond ball of energy still standing right in front of him, was probably the best thing to happen to him. Naruto's roommate, was honestly a little creepy at times, and not fond of him at first (deep red hair, probably dyed it, pale eyes, ever looked at you, only through you) but, in time they had developed a quiet camaraderie from being constantly pulled into Naruto's shenanigans.

Gaara just had the misfortune of being in the room when such plans were conceived. Sasuke, the honor of being that annoying guy across the hall who's always alone, and needs to lighten up.

Naruto even managed to involve Sakura, who lived one floor down from them, most of the time.

For someone going for a business program for entrepreneurial reasons, Naruto was both less boring and more of a hellraiser than Sasuke expected. Sasuke didn’t really expect anyone with this much energy. Or someone who was the president of their school’s GSA. Or that particular shade of traffic cone orange. Even upon meeting him (and discovering they shared many classes) Naruto had declared them rivals, which moved strangely into friends as they began to study together.

Sasuke remembered vividly how Naruto went for a high five, after they both came back from their last final exam, but grabbed his wrist instead, yanked Sasuke close, and asked if he'd wanted to go out for dinner sometime. Together. Just them. Alone.

Sasuke hardly remembers saying yes, but does remember Naruto running back into his own room and yelling "HE SAID YES!" at a nonresponsive, and rather sleep deprived looking Gaara.

He absent-mindedly wondered if Gaara's sleeping problems were from Naruto snoring. Sasuke now knew that snoring was a very likely cause from his experience trying to share a bedroom with Naruto.

"You still look angry." Naruto commented, already onto his second serving.

Sasuke looked down. He wasn't even half done.

"I always look like this, it's my face."

"Your face is angry but you aren't?" Naruto replied quickly, opening his water bottle.

"I'm not right now, but I'm getting there." He grumbled, back to trying to actually eat his dinner.

"You're late, your face is there already." Naruto appeared to be done eating. Sasuke would never know how managed to eat so much so quickly.

"My face isn't angry, I just look angry!" Something about Naruto was always able to get under Sasuke's skin.

"Too bad, you're late, it's leaving with me."

Sasuke didn't even realize how close Naruto had been leaning in before Naruto quickly kissed him, then pulled away, grinning like a loon.

"That was really lame." Sasuke felt himself blush a little, no venom behind the words.

Naruto always was able to get some kind of rise out of him, anyways.

"We haven't had some time alone for a long time Sasuke." Naruto was still really close, sitting so their legs touched, their shoulders bumped, even if he wasn't looking directly at Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke was almost afraid of how comfortable he felt around Naruto. It was always like this. Somehow, Naruto drew people in, got close to them, annoyed the hell out of most of them but also managed to form strong friendships with people, trust. He just was kind of put at ease by his presence, felt safe, even.

Naruto never even betrayed that faith Sasuke felt ridiculous for having in him. Naruto was pretty easy to surprise, yet, entirely unshakeable. When he came out to him as transgender after their 4th date, Naruto gasped and exclaimed ‘That’s why you have a single room!’ as if Sasuke was not a private person who somehow had his wide personal bubble cracked open by some guy in a bright orange jacket who proceeded to stroll right in like it was a 24-hour neighbourhood drug store at 3am.

He never treated him differently. Naruto was exactly the person he needed so many times. Never ever acted like that made a difference to him, liked Sasuke as a person, and, as, a guy.

Sasuke tried to quickly have some rice before replying. The food was good, but, if they were going to have a serious conversation, he'd like to have it on a full stomach.

"We live together." The full stomach part evidently, was not helpful for his analytical thinking.

"I mean, not counting eating or studying or day time conversations." Naruto replied.

"Oh." Something clicked. Sasuke got it. Alone time, time alone, together. Just them. Alone.

"And you're so stressed lately, too." Naruto continued, continuing to invade Sasuke's space as Sasuke rested his empty dish and utensils on the end table.

"I don't see how you aren’t, we're in similar courses."

"You took the seminar classes for that one elite stream, besides, you put too much pressure on yourself. You're so tense all the time." Naruto began.

Then he shifted over, his lips right by Sasuke's ear, "I bet I could help you with that."

Sasuke shuddered.

“Naruto…”

He paused for a moment, then pulled away, though, still Naruto was still close. Sasuke barely had a moment to notice missed the proximity before Naruto started talking again.

“If you’re cool with that, I mean. Too fast? I know we were going to take things slow, not that you said anything about that but you take a while to ease into things and I don’t want to make you uncomfo-"

Sasuke cut him off, taking in a shaky breath.

“How about you let me get up so we can move this to the bedroom?”

Naruto practically leapt to his feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Excited?”

Naruto just smiled at him. Fuck. Even now, it felt reassuring. “You would be too."

Sasuke stood up slowly. They had been dating for around 10 months now, but never really got… physically intimate.

Sasuke wasn’t a really cuddly person. Naruto was clingy enough for both of them. This was Sasuke’s first relationship that lasted for more than a couple days. It wasn't Naruto's, but, he seemed fine with them taking their time.

Most importantly, though, he didn’t really want to freak out Naruto. Really.

This relationship, Naruto, made him happy. Happier than he's ever been. Sasuke wasn't sure what he would do without it.

He realized he hadn’t started walking and was just, standing. Naruto was next to him, clearly waiting. Even here. He stepped forward to embrace Sasuke, mumbling into his neck.

“It’s fine if you’re nervous. I just like the idea of maybe doing new stuff with my extremely handsome boyfriend.”

“Bedroom.” Sasuke muttered, squirming out of Naruto's hold so he could at least try to get somewhere more comfortable.

They had separate beds. Naruto’s was the one by the window, since he slept like a log. Any daylight peeking in through the cheap blinds didn't stand a chance at disturbing Naruto’s sleep when Sasuke yelling on the phone at 7am because his brother decided to check in on him couldn't. Sasuke’s wasn’t too far, the dresser taking up the far end of the smallish room, but he moved a lot in his sleep, and used all the blankets. Naruto’s snoring could probably shake the earth, and clung to whatever. That’s not to say they didn’t sometimes sleep together, both crammed onto whoever’s twin sized mattress, but as students with erratic schedules and mismatched habits, it was for the best for them to both have their own bed.

It took Naruto barely any time to join Sasuke in their room, immediately snuggling up to him, kissing and licking at his neck while they both stood in the doorway. Naruto pulled away to take off his shirt, stepping back for a moment.

They didn’t turn on the light, the light leaking in from the hallway and the terrible blinds was more than enough for Sasuke to watch as Naruto quickly yanked his shirt off. Like this, the contrast between his hair, and tanned body was even more evident, Naruto was fit, certainly, more in the musculature of his arms, shoulder, and back, still some slight pudge carried on his stomach. Sasuke loved how broad and strong Naruto’s body was compared to his own, he was slightly taller (a miracle, really), but really has a more slight frame. He could see some scars, up and around his back, Naruto had a good amount of them, claimed they were from cats or bike crashes or apparently times he fell out of trees.

Naruto shifted slightly, rolling his shoulders back. Sasuke's eyes followed the movement, watching his lean muscles shift underneath his skin. Naruto stretched, slightly, before stepping forwards, catching Sasuke’s gaze. It was Naruto’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

Sasuke didn’t have a reply for that, other than looking away out of embarrassment.

“Want me to turn away while you take off your binder, slip into something more comfortable?” Naruto offered, knowing Sasuke usually didn’t like having his bare chest displayed, even when they slept.

“It’s fine, this is the pull on one.”

Sasuke took a moment to unbutton his shirt, wondering if Naruto was looking at him the same way he was staring earlier. He was sure the way he had to slide off the sleeves, formerly rolled up past his elbows was in no way as alluring as the way Naruto just casually removed his own shirt.

He reminds himself of that time Naruto actually got his shirt stuck on his head when attempting to undress himself a few weeks ago, having forgotten to unbutton a polo shirt before attempting to remove it, requiring Sasuke's intervention to actually get it off. It eased his nerves a bit.

The binder comes off a little easier, getting tossed in the vague direction of his shirt. Sasuke takes a moment to stretch his shoulders a little. He wondered if Naruto was looking. Was the room always this cold? How many layers did he usually wear anywa-

Oh fuck it, he was sort of nervous.

Sasuke wasn't exactly as built as Naruto was, a lack of natural testosterone could do that for a person, but he couldn't really be called scrawny, or delicate. Naruto preferred to call him bony, actually. Whenever he made a joke regarding how he can't wear long sleeved anything without his permit because he'd be covering up 'these guns', delivering the punchline while flexing his arms, Naruto sometimes mentioned Sasuke should get a permit as well, since he could stab someone with his elbows.

Sasuke was also very aware of how pale he was in comparison, Naruto having a strange aversion to sunscreen as compared to Sasuke's life during the summer months revolving around it.

“Shirt off today, then?” Naruto asked, encircling his arms around Sasuke’s waist.

“Yeah, I don’t feel like it.” Sasuke learned into his touch, it wasn't the first time Naruto saw him topless, but, it was still a rare occasion.

He’d usually be worried about Naruto goading him into doing something ridiculous, as their arguments often escalated to strange and regrettable places, but, rather than being childish and rambunctious, Naruto was actively trying to make Sasuke comfortable. Naruto’s usually energetic demeanor in that moment being tempered into something more like hardly contained excitement as he lead Sasuke over to his bed, pulling him down until they were sitting side by side.

Sasuke would kick himself for abandoning his usual aggression and assertive mannerisms somewhere along the way, if he wasn’t wondering why the hell Naruto had situated them as he just did.

“Naruto, what are you doing?”

“We should talk first, limits, what we’re cool with.” Naruto replied, his arm having snuck back around Sasuke’s waist at some point, holding him closer to Naruto’s warm body. Naruto laughed.

“You’re always really cold.”

“Asshole, you’re a furnace.” Sasuke tried to ignore the flutter his heart gave as they returned to their usual banter, but, the elephant in the room remained.

He'd just come out with it.

“So, you know of my entirely other set of privates?” Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto just started laughing again, it was a light sound, bubbly.

“Of course! Sasuke, I had to buy you tampons before. I'm good if you are." Naruto was still smiling, but, dropped it a little when he saw how Sasuke was still frowning, slightly.

“So, this-” Sasuke motioned downwards, to the flat front of his own pants, “-doesn’t bother me. It’s mine, it's... me. Just, don’t call me a girl. Also no weird shit.”

Naruto nodded, then sat for a moment, as if organizing a list in his own head.

“I’ll say, also no weird shit, and don’t tickle me. Actually, stay away from my feet.”

“Ticklish?” Sasuke smirked, looking over, Naruto looked less amused, and a mixture of angry and sort of panicked

“Sasuke, if you tickle me, I will invite your entire family over for Sunday brunch.” Naruto growled.

Sasuke took a moment to laugh to himself. He knew Naruto was ticklish, but, his feet, really? He’d have something new to try when he needed to wake Naruto up, for sure.

“Wait, touching. I said no feet.” Naruto attempted to drag the conversation back on track.

“Everything is fine, just, nothing too weird.”

No more waiting. Sasuke stood up to slide off his jeans, tossing them somewhere in the vicinity of his bed along with his socks.

He heard Naruto stand up beside him, just leaving his pants on the floor.

Naruto was suddenly very close, muttering right into Sasuke’s ear again. The mood from before was back, almost as if it wasn’t interrupted by Sasuke’s hesitance. His voice was low, husky. Sasuke couldn’t even stifle the quiet groan he made.

“Why don’t you lie down in the middle of the bed?”

Sasuke turned to clamber onto Naruto’s bed, the blankets still having been pushed aside from when Naruto woke up that morning, and was reclining back, propped up on his elbows by the time Naruto had moved to straddle him.

“You chose this bed for a reason, right? Want to fuck me for the first time into your bed? See me writhing in your sheets?” Sasuke tried to say smoothly, though he could feel some of the blush returning, he felt a little more confident than he had for most of the night. They were doing this.

This, was familiar. Naruto’s chuckle, somehow deep in a way Sasuke felt it in his core. Naruto, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Sasuke raising his hand to clutch Naruto’s shoulders, drag him down closer and down into the same kind of desire.

Naruto was dominating the kiss, leading the motions, but they were both exploring each other’s mouths, again, the press of lips and tongue and every time they pulled apart to catch their breath, someone leaned back in to catch the other. Sasuke felt heat pooling in his stomach, his breath felt raspy.

The slide of bodies against each other. Naruto at some point shifted to hold himself up with one arm, his free hand on Sasuke’s side. This was new ground. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto’s back, even now he was radiating heat. Sasuke turned his head to the side, audibly gasping as Naruto’s fingers traced up his torso, the calloused tip of his thumb moving to very lightly rub his nipple.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, surprised.

“Still okay?” Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

“...Keep going.” He was barely able to say, trying to suppress a whine crawling up his throat.

He could feel Naruto’s grin pressed into his neck, before he moved to licking and sucking the junction where his neck and shoulder met, his warm hand continuing to toy with his chest, stroking and pulling and pinching, feeling Sasuke’s body squirm beneath him.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in, he moaned before he realized his mouth was even open. At some point, Naruto’s knee had slid between his thighs, pressing against him and with Naruto continuing to bite at his neck, he was effectively pinned down, Sasuke felt trapped in the best possible way.

He shuddered as Naruto moved up, the feeling of their chests rubbing together making Sasuke squirm. He bit his lip, trying to stop the embarrassing sounds from sliding out.

Naruto was whispering right into his ear again, he couldn’t even out his breathing, though Naruto sounded breathy, uncontrollably aroused as well.

“You’re pretty worked up, Sasuke.” Sasuke tried not to grind down on Naruto’s knee.

“You’re really turned on for someone who hasn’t even been touched, Naruto.”

Naruto nipped Sasuke’s earlobe, making him gasp, he felt so turned on, he could barely take it. Naruto moved away to pull off the boxers from Sasuke's pliant body beneath him.

“Sasuke, you still with me?” Naruto said, hands rubbing up and down Sasuke’s sides.

“If you’re still okay with this.” Sasuke breathed, grabbing one of Naruto’s hands, and guiding it towards his inner thighs. Naruto had no hesitance, stroking the skin there in a way that made Sasuke want to arch up into the touch.

“Why don’t you spread your legs for me, hmm?” Naruto practically purred.

Sasuke obliged, little hesitation remaining because this was less terrifying and more terrifyingly hot. Naruto got up, moving so that he was between his curvy thighs, both hands holding onto Sasuke’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles.

“Finally getting in on the action, Naruto?” Sasuke tried to ignore the way his voice hitched in his throat, shifting a little to test if Naruto was really holding him down, and, he couldn't move out of Naruto's grip, holding his lower body to the bed, legs held open by Naruto's body in between them. Sasuke squirmed a little, this was turning him on more than it logically should.

“I’d much rather explore you.” Naruto said, maintaining eye contact with Sasuke. The way he was looking at him was downright predatory.

“What are y-" Sasuke began, before Naruto grinned, Sasuke's words stopping as soon as he saw Naruto's expression, filled with lust, something that made him pause in anticipation of Naruto's next words.

“How about I eat you out?”

Sasuke was sure if he wasn’t already blushing, he would be even more, though his legs twitched closer together, he tried to manage a nod.

“You like the sound of that, don’t you, baby?”

Naruto continued without pause, already trailing kisses down Sasuke’s body, moving backwards. Sasuke couldn’t figure out where to place his hands, his arms, whether or not to just lie back, feeling naked without Naruto’s body and hands over him.

“If you squirm so much just with this, I wonder how you’ll react to what’s next.” Naruto mumbled. Sasuke felt exposed. Maybe slightly embarrassed by the teasing and the way Naruto reverently touched each part of him.

Naruto spread his legs further apart, both hands rubbing at the stretch marks on Sasuke's inner thighs as he pulled them up a little. Sasuke letting his head fall back and his eyes close at the feeling of his body being moved down, held open, hands clutching at the sheets on either side of his body.

"You're gorgeous like this, Sasuke."

He felt Naruto’s words just as much as he heard them, murmured against him as Naruto began to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, so close.

"Shut up." Sasuke was barely able say, overwhelmed, feeling drenched in heat, trying to blink and stay coherent matter how frayed his nerves felt. He felt so wet, and wasn’t sure anymore if was hot or off putting. Naruto didn’t stop, his voice still carrying, hands still rubbing, touching, so close. He was going to lose it, Sasuke tried to bite back another moan, still making a soft sound.

"You're enjoying hearing me talk as much I'm enjoying looking at you"

Sasuke bit his lip again, hands clenching in the sheets. Naruto pulled away, sitting up, trying to hands no longer holding him open, but softly stroking down the side of his legs.

“Hey, don’t tense up, need a moment?”

Naruto was looking right at him, voice raspy, it couldn’t have been easy to just, stop. Though Sasuke whined at the sudden loss of stimulation, he was glad for the moment to gather the broken shards of his composure. He was too close to the line of discomfort.

“Yeah.”

Sasuke tried to take deep breaths, moving an arm back to prop himself up, sitting up very slowly. Naruto was just watching him, taking in Sasuke’s form as he shifted, the light leaking in from the cheap blinds casting dramatic shadows over pale skin, chest heaving as he tried to calm down.

“We can stop?”

Naruto offered, leaning forwards, one hand settling on Sasuke’s waist, the other supporting his weight as he shifted back over Sasuke. Sasuke went in for a kiss.

This one was slower than the others, Sasuke took his time to lick into Naruto’s mouth, their breaths were still ragged, gasping as they broke apart to inhale then lean back in. Naruto pulled Sasuke up further, one arm wrapped around his back.

“Uzumaki Naruto, if you stop now-” Inhale. “I’ll kill you.”

Naruto grinned a little at that, kissing Sasuke again, just once, lightly nipping at his lower lip.

  
“Not a big threat when you’re like this, Sasuke.”

“...And don’t stop talking.”

He grinned. Naruto knew he liked hearing his voice.

  
Sasuke huffed, pushing at his chest as Naruto removed his arm, lowering Sasuke carefully onto the bed before moving back, and pulling one of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulder. Naruto had one hand keeping that leg steady, keeping Sasuke splayed open for him, the other hand back to stroking Sasuke’s thigh.

Naruto loved how firm Sasuke’s legs were, from so much jogging in morning and maybe a hundred other things Sasuke ran around for.

“Ready babe?” Naruto asked, meeting Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke looked so hot, blushing, eyes slightly out of focus, panting a little, body laid out for him, chest heaving as he tried to draw in enough breath. Best of all, he seemed far more relaxed now. Perfect.

Naruto didn't wait for an answer.

Sasuke jerked, nails clawing at the sheets, shoulders twisting, his head tossing back, letting out a high, breathy sound.

“You’re cute like this, so ready for me.”

Naruto continued before licking at Sasuke, using the flat of his tongue to make large, lazy strokes. Sasuke couldn't focus, couldn't stop squirming, Naruto just holding him secure. It felt good, a little foreign, but, intensely good.

“You’re really wet.”

Naruto sounded wrecked.

“You’re-ah! N-not, helping.”

Sasuke didn't sound any better off.

Sasuke couldn’t keep in the breathy sounds, his breath hitched as he felt fingers spread him open. His back arched, hands scrambling for something to clutch at, outright wailed the first time Naruto lapped at his clit.

Sasuke could feel his legs quivering as Naruto kept it up, not much pressure, slow, he tried to control his breathing, couldn’t, it wasn’t much but, even he never usually played with himself like that, it was too sensitive, by the time he was turned on enough that he could take the stimulation, whatever else he was doing was already working.

Naruto changed to circling it lightly, Sasuke whimpered, legs trying to close involuntarily, but held steady by Naruto’s hands. He couldn’t focus on anything but the warm feeling between his legs, anything but the gentle pressure of Naruto’s tongue on his clit.

Naruto stopped. Why was he always pulling away?

He felt a hand replace Naruto’s mouth, thumb instead stroking downward, as to not touch the tight bundle of nerves directly. Sasuke shuddered, the feeling made more intense by Naruto’s eyes sweeping down his body, the gaze made him feel vulnerable, undone in front of Naruto.

“Penetration okay?” Naruto managed to pant out.

His voice was rough, like gravel, a little raspy, like smoke, Sasuke tried to shift a little, but the hand keeping one leg hitched over Naruto’s shoulder prevented him from moving an inch. He was barely able to understand the question, trying to nod, reply positively, yes, please, yes, blood pounding in his ears.

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open, a moan tearing out of his throat as he felt Naruto’s tongue at his entrance, just barely dipping in.

Naruto used his grip on his leg to pull Sasuke close, his tongue sliding in deeper, thumb still stroking at him.

He didn't realize he was rocking his hips until Naruto stopped for a few seconds, looking back up at Sasuke to judge his reaction to what was happening, to see his body beg him to continue.

He whined as Naruto began to move, thumb applying a little more pressure as he felt his tongue flicking inside, around. Sasuke knew how deep in Naruto was by the little puffs of breath that made him shake than actually feeling any of the depth, everything was heat and want and need and wet.

As soon as Naruto's tongue pulled out, a finger moved in, making Sasuke writhe at the feeling of something more solid entering him.

"I've been thinking about this, you like this, for weeks, how you'd feel under me, knew you'd squirm."

Naruto sounded so turned on, voice dripping with lust. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought out of how he was the one getting Naruto worked up, his body, his reactions. Sasuke inhaled sharply at another finger joining the first inside him, sliding in and out, so slowly, not very deep so that his thumb could keep working at his clit.

At some point Naruto's other hand had left him, legs staying splayed open to allow better access. They were both on edge. His hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets, he needed something to hold onto, ground him, he was losing his mind.

"Perfect like this, baby, you're so tight, so hot."

Sasuke sobbed as Naruto's tongue went back to licking his clit, less gentle this time, fucking him harder and deeper with the two fingers. Something inside him broke as Naruto stopped to lightly blow air at the sensitive nub.

"Please, p-please, Naruto"

Sasuke knew he was begging, but couldn't care. Arching up, working one hand into Naruto's thick hair and the the other to grasp at the leg that wasn't haphazardly hanging over Naruto's shoulder, he was shaking, he knew he was shaking.

Sasuke cried out at Naruto adding in a third finger, felt good, extra friction moving inside him, the building sensations of stretching just a little to accommodate it making chills run up his spine. Sasuke felt his legs try to twitch close, impeded by Naruto's body and his own hand trying to hold on.

Being able to grasp something more substantial than the sheets felt good, something to hold onto when he squirmed. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or closer to Naruto's touch, tongue, the fingers rubbing in and against him.

It was too much. The friction, the fullness, the vulnerability.

Sasuke shuddered helplessly as he came, grinding down on Naruto's fingers inside him, back arching away from the bed. He sobbed, feeling a couple tears trailing down his cheeks, breathing in uneven pants and sighs.

Sasuke struggled to catch his breath, coming down from his high, legs shaking. Naruto got up sometime. He felt hot and disgustingly wet between his legs, but he entirely sated. All his muscles felt loose, he couldn’t move, still trying to get his thoughts back in order, air into his lungs.

Naruto wasn't by him anymore, Sasuke tried to slide his legs together so he wasn't just lying spread wide open, completely exposed in the empty room.

Wait, fuck.

He tried to move his head, it felt so heavy, look over at probably Naruto, the weight that returned to the twin size mattress, barely opening his eyes to confirm this before asking:

“Did you, get off?”

Naruto smirked at him, nudging his legs apart, gently cleaning him with a wet washcloth.

Must have gotten it when he stood up.

“Yeah. Notice how I was only using one hand towards the end?”

“You came in your boxers?”

Sasuke tried to sound accusatory, but, his voice was too breath to really pull it off. Naruto laughed, rather than answered. He allowed himself to be rolled onto his side by Naruto, who slid beside him, pulling up the covers as he went.

Naruto smiled into his neck, already looking at the marks that are certain to become hickies by the next day, satisfied, but not beyond teasing.

“You’re so hot when you’re needy.”

Sasuke tried to move away, but Naruto had him trapped against the wall, and his body felt too relaxed to struggle away, anyways.

“Not needy. Where’d you, experience?”

Sasuke felt his coherence slide away like his dignity did.

“It’s not the same. I used to have a girlfriend, oral sex has no pregnancy risk.”

Sasuke made a noncommittal sound, snuggling back against Naruto’s warm chest. He knew about her. Naruto slid one of his arms around Sasuke, holding him closer, they rarely spooned, and he was going to get the most out of it.

“Different with a guy, though.” Naruto mused. “Did you like it?”

Sasuke tried to bury his blush in the pillow, feeling Naruto move closer. The warm feeling in the aftermath and their proximity had no hidden motives.

“Yeah, you didn’t have to stop and ask so many times.”

“So you’ll let me do it again?” Naruto purred, entirely content with his current situation.

“What?” Sasuke was falling asleep, but not enough to ignore the rumble of Naruto’s voice.

“I said you’re hot when you’re needy, babe.”

Sasuke huffed.

“Call me that again, see what happens.”

“Hmm, which word?”

Naruto was leading them in circles. Sasuke sighed happily.

“Fine.”

"I bet I could get you off more than once next time."

"You have a lot of arm hair."

"Sleep."

"Then, stop talking to me."

Both eventually drifted off, curled into each other.


End file.
